


My Dearest Aphrodite

by SkyKingHarukaTenoh



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKingHarukaTenoh/pseuds/SkyKingHarukaTenoh
Summary: "Moon, when I am gone,Tell her that I love her—I never stoppedThat without her my heart and soul are dying."A millennia has passed since she wore a Martian crown, but lonely nights still find Rei Hino aching for the royal lover who captured her war-hardened heart.





	My Dearest Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I want to thank my amazing Beta, littlemichiru, for being patient and helping me with the editing process. Also, a special thanks to TheElephantInThePrideParade for coming up with the summary for this piece. Thank you both!

My Dearest Aphrodite  
-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

I held her so many times  
Bathed in the light of her love  
She gave freely to me.  
Their arrival took away my Queen  
Our future and dreams;  
Everything we hoped to be.

She was once my sanctuary.  
Her smile my every joy,  
Her soul the key salvation  
            To my dark and broken soul.  
Her selflessness in love  
            Was my willing submission in passion.

A living goddess worthy of everyone’s love and admiration.

I hope to find her again someday…somewhere…  
For she is of the Sky and born in the Sea;  
From the golden world—the star that’s far away;  
Never meant to truly come back again;  
            For I’m only blessed at the birth and death of day.

Maybe I had to lose her during that war so long ago,  
So that I could dream  
Of the long-forgotten silver past,  
When I loved her,  
When she loved me;  
When love and passion  
Were an eternal golden flame.

Today, as every day, the night is empty  
Because of a distant goodbye  
That tastes of bitter loneliness.  
Long ago, she left me with farewell,  
Standing here in my balcony I hear those words whispered back;

In the night’s distant shadows I look up at the sky  
Hoping to see that golden star, but I only see vast nothingness.  
The emptiness of stars  
Cries out for the emptiness and silence in my heart  
Because she won’t come back in this day and age.

Moon, when I am gone,  
Tell her that I love her—I never stopped  
That without her my heart and soul are dying.

Moon, I implore you,  
Tell me where to find her…  
Tell me where to find, my golden goddess.  
Lead me to my dearest Aphrodite.


End file.
